Talk:Ul'xzomit
Monk? I don't see how these are MNKs... I fought a whole bunch of them recently, and they never countered or guarded. I'm pretty sure they didn't attack a minimum of twice each turn, either. --Kyrie 22:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -The Blue Mage spell you learn from them is Saline Coat with is Magic Defense Bonus +50. Not something I would expect a Mnk to use. -Fought a bunch of these and they seem to attack fairly fast. H2h damage maybe? Good idea to have shadows, high Def, or kill them quick. --Defiledsickness -They never counter or guard, and they even have MP. Removing MNK job tag. Testimonials *Solo'd easily with Blue Mage75. Pull the last one first while others can't see him and they wont link. Even the mom is easy to solo. *Solo'd the trio as RDM75/BLU35 by first killing one of the babies, then gravitying the mother while sleeping the remaining baby. Engaged the Mother and proceeded to sleep remaining baby whenever it woke. After mother died if first baby had not respawned finish off 2nd baby or zone. *Soloed the trio as RDM75/NIN37. Pulled the trio with slow II on the leader, slept the babies and meleed down the leader. Just sleep the babies when they wake up then log hate when you kill the leader. *Solo'd the trio as PUP75/WAR37 (using soulsoother/stormwalker and evasion gear). Killed each baby individually, then attacked the mother. Sometimes one baby would respawn while I was killing the mother, I just let them both hit me. Soulsoother's Cure V's were enough to keep up with damage taken. --Bawb 07:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *Can also be soloed by a SAM/DNC with good Evasion gear. I had +42 Evasion and +17 Skill + evasion merits and mostly had no problem with soloing all three of them at one time. ~Deonscott Pandemonium~ *A BLM can easily solo the leader. Just hit them all with Sleepga after buffing up with Stoneskin/Blink, and nuke the leader for the easy kill. You may want to Sleep or Bind the leader between spellcasts, however, because its attack speed is fairly fast and can quickly wear down Stoneskin. *The trio can easily be duo'ed by a level 75 Summoner and Thief around level 71. :* The Thief pulls the babies 1 by 1, and uses Sleep Bolts to hold for Summoner, or to solo Sneak Attack+Weapon Skill. :* The babies being attacked do not draw links. *The trio can be duoed by a merited level 75 Paladin and Summoner with Yinyang Robe. *The trio can be duoed by a merited level 75 Paladin and Red Mage using Sleepga. *The trio can be taken down easily one at a time by a merited level 75 PLD/NIN with DD gear; just pull the babies one at a time and slaughter them, then quickly find the mother and take care of her. One test held that the baby spawned right as the mother died, and didn't link. *The trio can be defeated solo as THF75/NIN. Defeat the babies first, then kill the mother. However, unless you kill very fast, the first baby may respawn while you're still fighting the mother. In that case, it will come back near you and link, which can be a problem unless the mother is almost dead. *Those looking for an easier time getting Xzomit Organs can go to the Teleport-Dem entrance of Al'Taieu and only need to deal with a leader Xzomit and one baby. The leader still has 100% drop rate on an organ. *Soloable by 75PLD/DNC with Joyeuse and moderate merits. Using the Teleport-Dem route described above, target the ones with only 1 link. Kill the link first, then move on to the mother. Most of the time, the link will respawn before you kill the main, however this is not a big problem and Reprisal can help you get the cures off that you need. PLD/DNC can simply pull both mother and baby at once, however it does become difficult and you'll end up wasting good DD tp on spamming curing waltz. I use my DD build for this, and my campaign VIT build if the link pops before mother goes down --Kravler 01:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by 75WAR/DNC using defender/retaliation + meat food to counter attack loss. Can kill both babies and mother before babies respawn. Gear is pretty subpar but high merits, use aggressor to help retaliation rate when low on TP since you don't evade much anyway. --Aneu 07:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloable by DRG/WHM with saurion helm/capped merits using the strategy to kill the babies first. --Lorddarkshade 04:03, November 6, 2009 (CST) Soloed all three as nin/dnc with eva set up. very easy, only had to really use waltz when i would get lazy and not recast shadows *Soloable with some difficulty if not timed/spaced right on 80 SMN/SCH with Shiva. Sleepga and Heavenly Strike work well. Tried with Diabolos, ended with death. Bug? Earlier today i was farming these and upon pulling the large one, the two smaller ones just kinda followed it as they normally would if unaggroed. When i killed the leader, the two followers just went along their own individual ways. Is there a known cause for this unusual behavior? --Jackalboy 18:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It happened to me once too, the babies just looked at the mother getting killed. It's most likely a glitch. Regarding funny glitches in sea, I've also had a Hpemde following me for more than one hour without ever losing interest as they normally do... Soily 11:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : I do not think it's a bug, though this happened to me and my bf as we were farming. But the only way the babies would deaggro was if we were standing on the ramps, they deaggroed as we walked upon them, and when the mother died, they would go along their way. Happened all the times we went to the ramps, so if anyone notices this strange behaviour, it might be a welcome source of info to put on the main page ^^ flippjenny 13:54, June 26, 2011 (GMT) Summoned babies I removed the following comments from the article : :*Babies will be re-summoned by the mother a short time after being killed. :*If mother is being fought alone (after killing babies) she can re-summon the babies during the fight, and will link with her. However, there is a possibility they will not link and simply wander off when mother is defeated. The babies aren't "summoned" by the mother, they just repop after their normal respawn time and they meet up with their "mother" if it's still alive, and they link if it's being fought. She does not summon them in any way. Soily 11:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC)